


Aincrad of Swords and Despair

by SwordY05hi



Series: SAO: The Killing Game Legacy [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Sword Art Online
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordY05hi/pseuds/SwordY05hi
Summary: Sayaka Maizono, Utlimate Idol, just began to play Sword Art Online along side with her idol mates and a friend from Hope Peak Academy. It was just for fun, nothing serious. Then along with every other student in hope peak's academy, and other beings from other country, it turn into a death & killing game, trap everyone in the SAO. Everyone in the game want to get out of the SAO, alive. But there is a catch, either beat 100 floors, and find out who mastermind everyone trapped in SAO, or commit a perfect murder and get away with it. That a heavy choice to make. But, Maizono has one advantage over the others, and that is she can record thing in SAO with her in game camera and sent it out to the real world. So does the mastermind and it does not want her to make out of Sword Art Online alive. This is her tale of what happen in SAO, the greatest tragedy the world both outside of SAO and inside of SAO has ever seen.





	1. Prologue part 1

# Aincrad of Swords and Despair

## Prologue Part one of Ordinary World, Ordinary VR

### Prologue, Tokyo, Japan, 8:01 pm

**"... And here our host Ichiro Hoshi" says a background announcer as a brown hair japanese man jogs on to the stage towards an cheering crowd.**

****

****

****

"Thank you Hochi, and hello everyone in Japan. I am Ichiro Hoshi, the host of most popular late night show in Japan, The Ichiro Hoshi Late Night Show." say Ichiro. The crowd roared in response. Ichiro calm the audiences down. What he about to introduce next to audiences will change many lives to come. The two that will be named will battling in on a virtual world that will start the greatest tragedy the world has ever seen. Just they did not know it at the time. Not even the host and the guests know it will be that way.

****

****

"Our guest for this evening is Junko Enoshima, a new rising star in the modelling world, and also Kayaba Akihiko, a former Hope Peak's student who change the way people play platformers and RPG last year with Altus hit game Nightwavers." The crowd cheered in response to both names announce to be on the show.

****

****

"Also coming to the show for the music act for the evening is The Torpedoes." said Ichiro.

****

****

"Why not the Starlights?" asked one of the audience members.

****

****

"They are in the middle of a worldwide tour. The Starlights are right now in France." replied the host.

****

****

"Darn, I was hoping for the Starlights to be here." sadly answered the audience member who asked.

****

****

"We got a Sayaker in the house." mock another member from the audoence.

****

****

"Settle down you two, it not worth fighting over at all." respond a female member of the audience.

****

****

The host replied "Alright enough, we all get the point. But it does lead into a joke. It begin off like..."

****

****

**We get to the part just before Junko enter into scene.**

**Junko point of view ******

****

********

_'Just 47 more minutes until I bring despair on live television.'_ thought the future master of despair while sitting in a back changeroom getting her hair ready for the show. Firstly, she test her hair to see if it removable, and when her hair came off easily, she put back on just as easily. Not before put something on her head to keep the hair in place until it ready to go. Then, after finishing with her hair in front of a mirror, she grab from her miniskirts pocket a bald cap to place over her hair. While in the middle of adjusting her hair underneath the bald cap, a couple of knock on the door is heard in the background, and knows it right away.

********

"Do not coming in. I'm not done put on my clothes yet." says the fashionista work the bald cap on her head.

********

"Sorry there Enoshima-chan, but can you tell me when your going to be ready?" replied the being behind the door who knock on it.

********

"In like six minutes."

********

"Can you be ready in like four minutes." replied the being who recently knock at her door.

********

"Are you forgetting that the commercial breaks eat up 3 of those minutes. Don't play that trick on me!" says the annoyed fashionista as she put on a wig (made by her old hair by the way) on top of just finished place bald cap.

********

The being behind the door thought over for a moment, before opening the door. The being opened with this line before the door. "Sorry there Enoshima-chan, but we have too..." What the being saw was like straight out of an anime.

********

"Get the f$#@ out of here! Can you see I'm changing in here, and you have the balls to come in here demanding me that I get ready! I'm here trying a shirt to see if match with the rest of the outfit, you creep!" yelled Junko. "GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!" Junko pick up a pillow, throw at the being that open the door, and miss it entirely, but it close the door right away.

********

_`That idiot almost ruined my plan for this evening. Thank gosh for good old anime tropes to save the day.´_ thought the model who got her shirt down again. _`Otherwise I would not be able to make people watch it online, anyone sitting at home in Japan watch the tv, or everyone here in the show to see what despair is like. And no, it not the cliché story of me being skinny to fit in some awful clothes that some manager want people to see on a runaway of the modeling circuit. I want everyone to see what make me famous along with my clothing choices is my hairstyle, and how that is all fake. That will create unimaginable despair for everyone that follows me. I will decoy the audiences first before revealing the truth to all that watch The Ichiro Hoshi Late Night Show anywhere, anytime. Ha ha ha.´_

****___  
_ _ _ ** **

Then after she finished the thought in her head, and the final shoe is in place, Junko move to door from the chair in the room. Then she opens the door, and see the being that was embarrassed a few moments ago waiting for her.

********

"I am sorry for what happe.."

********

"Hush, hush, hush, hush my dear. I let bygones be bygones. Your tale is safe with me and no one will know the wiser. Okay." says the now charming fashionista.

********

"Okay and thank you." nervously answered the being.

********

"Your welcome." happily replied Junko. "By the way, am I up right now."

********

"In two minutes."

********

"Thank again." smiling replied Junko as she move gently to her spot that just before a big opening that cover by curtains, covering her from the audience for now. Then she hear the line that ready her to move towards the crowd. "Please welcome Junko Enoshima." She move to a now opening curtain with a cheering crowd waiting for her. Junko waves at the audiences as she move to the her chair that next to the host, opening up some of the audiences to begin cheering her on after the wave.

********

Then after shaking the host hand and help him settling the crowd down, Junko sat down right beside the host. The interview is about to begin and already she is know what question is going to be asked. Junko herself has seen enough of the questions that she ask to be bored of them & her analytical mind can see them miles away before she even ask them.

********

___`Here the first question, and it a boring too.´_ thought Enoshima while retaining a gentle smlie on her face. _`How are you doing Junko?´__ _

****___  
_ _ _ ** **

"How are you doing Junko?" asked Ichiro.

********

"Just got off fresh from a photo shoot and still raring to go!;)" Junko exclaimed with a genuine smile and a wink. It made her fans go all crazy in love with her, and open up some the other members of the audiences to becoming fans of her instantly. After that, her first of questions where about the Olympics that occurred in Tokyo just a couple of months ago. Then after those questions, she was asked about Japanese politics. Is during this part she took over the show whlie it look like Ichiro still in control of the show. Finally the last set of questions where about the last 2 photo shoot she had been in, and only if look really close at it, Junko is the one calling the shots. She also did her decoy part first for the audiences by revealing a new hairstyle choice for the show. It also be an iconic look on her later on.

********

The show then cuts for commercials. After that, Junko join in a game that the show has to be register to air on the late night for Japanese TV, and that before Kayaba interview. By then, she had the whole crowd under her control, secretly of course. Is also during this time the fashionista move to her new sitting spot. It now one chair away from the host instead right next to Ichiro and it was done to make room for Kayaba.

********

After another round of commercials, next up is the interview with Kayaba. As the man walked on the stage, the crowd gave applaid so loud, it felt like the roof was about to come down. But by then, Junko did not care for she felt that she had everything under her control, figuratively and literally speaking. Ichiro come down the audiences one more time. This interview went over more about the recently announced Nervegear about one and half month ago. It also cover if there is any of the games Altus had made will becoming on to the Nervegear, like Nightwaver. He confirms that they coming to the future head entrapment. At one point, one of members from the audience ask how does Ichiro keep getting Ultimates and former Ultimates on the show. The host replied that he has connections, and Kayaba answers is more how like they are treated on the show. The final part of the interview went over more about the concerns of the Nervegear, and he answer then like a gentle rain on a plant that need water. A final cut for commercials.

********

Here we are the moment that Junko has been wait for. The music act can wait for a couple more minutes. But before she can go with her plan, Kayaba has a grand announcement to make. This announcement will ruin her plan very soon, and it will also the moment where everything began to change.

********

"There is something new I must tell everyone here in this room right now. I've got word to do it, and your going to love it. There is a game coming out for the Nervegear, and only for the Nervegear. Made by Atlus, Sword Art Online." proudly proclaim Kayaba.

********

"What is Sword Art Online." asked the female audience member from earlier.

********

__"Glad you asked. Sword Art Online, or SAO for short, is a virtual reality massive multiplayer online role playing game, or VRMMORPG for short also. A first of it kind." happily claimed Kayaba. "It will becoming out, barring from delays, 2 years from now today. **Also those who will be at Hope Peak two years from now, whether your an ultimate or reserve student, you all get a copy of SAO, and if don't have the Nervegear by then, a Nervegear to go along with it." **The audience went nuts over this announcement while the host try to calm down the crowd one last time.****__

********

__**** _ _

****__****  
** ** _ ******** _ ** ******** **

___`What the f#%$ happen.´_ thought the recently surprised fashionista. _`That just ruined my plan. Wait a second. This announcement has just gave me unmanageable despair. Change of plan.´_ "I will be going to Swissland for a modeling event 3 weeks from now. I will also be styling for the Gotti's while I am there. If your in audience are come down to Swissland during that time, can't wait to see then." The crowd applaud her with love and care._ _

********___  
_ _ _ ** ** ** **

"One last thing before the Torpedoes take the stage, a question for our model her. What you think fashion will be at 2 years from now." asked Kayaba.

************ ** **

"I can tell you right now, that by December of that time, everyone will be wearing clothing from SAO." replied Junko.

************ ** **

"Now that is something I want to see. How about this before the music play. Would like to model all the clothing for SAO?" asked Kayaba with a hand out ready to be shake.

************ ** **

"I will gladly accept that." says Junko as she shake the hand of Kayaba whlie music finally begins to play in the background.

************ ** **

The game that will bring despair around the world will begin 2 years, one month and a day after that moment. 

************ ___  
_ _ _ ** **

****___  
_ _ _ ** **

_  
_

__  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I am SwordY05hi, and along with my editor The Joker, we present to you, the reader, an interesting tale. One base off of this question, what if SAO and Danganronpa were in the same universe? Sorry for going off topic for a bit, but this here will be my first piece of work I have ever written on AO3. So I know I will stumble along the way if I did by myself. Which why my friend The Joker will make sure it is done right by looking over every word to make sure it is right. Now back to the question, I thought it is possible.  
> Then I look through both series, and careful examine everything. What I have found is another question, and that is what killing game would make sense? The answer to me is SAO. This create the universe where killing games are virtual reality, but you still die in real world. But it filmed to everyone all over the world, and murders are just as real to those who watch it. This SAO/Dangan Ronpa crossover will be a unique tale as far I can see. It will be made as good of a tale as I can try to make it to be, and along with my friend the Joker, we will try to make this as awesome story for you to read. Criticism is need to see what I can improve, just no flames please. That what we both ask of you if there is something I need to improve in the story. Your still welcome to comment on the story still if nothing need changing at all. And finally the question. Who will be responsible for the tragedy that coming up ahead? Is it Junko, or Kayaba? What you think it is? Also before we working on the next chapter, all characters are owned by there respectful creators from both franchises and original characters belong to either me, SwordY05hi, or my friend, The Joker. Your still welcome to give me ideas and other stuff if you want to. Just please support the official works that are available to everyone. That all I have to say right now, bye.  
> P.S. I just remember this. I will try to get this story up as fast I can, just I also know that I am a bit slow. That all for now. Bye.


	2. Prologue part 2 of Ordinary World, Ordinary VR (Chapter 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The first day of SAO is finally here, and it open up to the public. If you have the respectful gears for SAO, your in. Watch was it like before it turn into the greatest, most awful tragedy the world has ever seen. Let begin.

## Prologue part 2 of Ordinary World, Ordinary VR

### Chapter 1

#### November 6, 2022. Maizono Point of View

A blue hair girl with blue eyes, average height, a doll like built, and wearing a brown school uniform, sit in her dorm room with her Nervegear and her copy of SAO. It was provided by Hope Peak's, to those who have ultimate talent while still in high school, and she is one of them. Her name is **Sayaka Maizono, **and her talent is the **Ultimate Idol. **Sayaka is also the lead singer of the Starlights. She is trying to hook up her Nervegear to her computer, checking to see if it right by looking at the manual. She also wait for 1pm Tokyo time, to finally play Sword Art Online with her fellow friends, after finishing her lunch moments ago. It just before 12pm. At 1pm Tokyo time, that when the game servers finally open up to public, even though the game was out yesterday worldwide.********

****** **

********** **

********** **

She got the game from her school, as they were responsible for fulfilling Kayaba promise. Also did all the others students that had dorms at the school like she was in. As for those who did not have dorm rooms, but are still part of Hope Peak as students, they were not so lucky. The school denied all of the students, that they classified as reserves, of there copies. The school believes that noooo, the game is not for them at all.

********** **

********** **

********** **

They originally had planned that no reverse student will get SAO. Like what, it alter your brain to become something that your not. That's bullcrap in her opinion.

********** **

********** **

********** **

After the school made the announcement in late June 30th 2022, we all protested the schools decision on July 1, and it lasting all the remain month of July. It was over the decision that Hope Peak made. It feel like they did not want to fulfill Kayaba promise that he made to the students. That occured in the Ichiro Hoshi Late Night Show back at October 5, 2020. That promise was made just over 2 years ago at this point of time. Kayaba himself showed up to join in the protest, when he heard that Hope Peak did that. The media would later dub that moment as The Parade. The reserve students were still denied even after that moment happened, and they would still be out of chance to play SAO.

********** **

********** **

********** **

But somehow, on the night before SAO release, D.I.C.E. managed to get all of the reserves students copies of SAO, and if they did not have a Nervegear, that device too. D.I.C.E. said it came from someone they know, but they would not disclose who it was from to anyone, not even to our ultimate info broker. _‘I don't know how they found someone that knew how to pick up exactly 2231 copies of SAO, and 604 Nervegears for them.’_ she thought to herself though she suspects the random fireworks explosion may have been their doing.

********** **

********** **

********** **

The police has not yet found out who did it. Yet she believed it's only a matter of time, before they are caught and punished for stealing Sword Art Online, and Nervegear from a group of freight trucks, in the middle of the industrial part of Tokyo.

********** **

********** **

********** **

Speaking of said ultimate info broker, Sayaka heard of a rumour on the first floor of the first dungeon of SAO, of a quest that is said to be a new add-on to game. And her plan is to check it out with her fellow Starlights. Oh yeah she almost forget this, that there is 5 reserve students that were able to get there copy of the SAO not by DICE at all. The first 3 got there either from being part of a family that is an ultimate or friends with one. The last 2 got theirs from someone that they knew who played the beta of the game back at August earlier this year.

********** **

********** **

********** **

But why did Atlus have SAO beta? All I remember when a little over a year ago, they announced that there was a one month delay for SAO, making not possible for October release time. But Kayaba made up for it by offering everyone a chance to beta the game before release, which is something that Altus has never done before. I didn't get in SAO beta at all, unfortunately, but three our schoolmates did. They says the game is better than originally announced. Altus on the other hand, say was done out of fairness for the unforeseen delay.

********** **

********** **

********** **

It might be something that Kayaba know's. But none of us really know Kayaba that well, other than our classmates Chihiro and Junko. They both know Kayaba to be a great man to work under. Knowing them both and how they operate, that speaks volume if he got both of them working together, and not hear a single complaint out of them. That to me is a miracle, given Junko’s personality is eccentric at times, and Chihiro is more really shy, before you get to know the real Chihiro.

********** **

********** **

********** **

The time is now 12:15 pm Tokyo time. Sayaka has just put on the Nervegear on her head already after finally having her computer hooked up to the Nervegear and the game in the Nervegear itself. She is checking the manual for any tip that might help her and her friends. Just before flipping the last page over, a papercut appeared on her index finger and bleed a bit on the page.

********** **

********** **

********** **

She flinched at the papercut, and remove the Nervegear off for now. After that, move to the bathroom & put a bandaid on it. While that was happen, she text to her fellow idol mates about that rumour quest she overheard at lunch earlier today. Then when that was finished and they agreed to take it, she move back into her room and put the Nervegear back on her head. Sayaka checked the manual one more time, and read up how to calibrate the Nervegear to her body.

********** **

********** **

********** **

Before the calibration, Sayaka lie on her bed, then processed to calibrate her Nervegear to recognise her body. Her height is 5' feet 5” inches, and she may look weak, but Sayaka is more physical stronger than she looks. Just not muscle bound like her classmate Sakura. She use’s her hand to register the future head entrapment about her body in place. (A/N. What, you think she touch her body for other means, get out of here perv.)

********** **

********** **

********** **

After that finished up and eat up a good chunk of time, Sayaka would be looking at the clock in her room and wait for 1pm Tokyo time. If she did not have to deal with a phone call, that just came up right now, as she remove the Nervegear from head again. This phone call will also be her last phone call for a very, very, long time. It from her agent.

********** **

********** **

********** **

_‘Bring, Bring.’_ **Bobtop.** “Hello Sayaka-chan, how you day going so far?” asks her agent on the phone.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Hello Ganta-kun. My day feels like nothings special happening right now, but in 15 minutes, I and everyone else in Starlights will be playing SAO. This must be something that we the Starlights will try once or twice, make a music video in it as a surprise, and then get ready for some practice for the evening. The day feels like nothing happen right now, but it will be special. I can feel it in the air today.” says Sayaka. “You wouldn't call if something didn't come up, would you.”

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Yes, something did come up.” replied Ganta. “There was some concerns about..”

********** **

********** **

********** **

“About what, like with Sword Art Online?” asked with concern Sayaka.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“No, no, no. It not that, it is to see if The Starlights can do a concert this evening at the Olympic Stadium.” replied over the phone Ganta. “I know it last minute, & you hate that sort of thing, but the Torpedoes drop out at the last minute, just 5 minutes ago. I promise to make it up to you, I swear on my mother honour.”

********** **

********** **

********** **

“I know you going to say that, it because I’m an esper.” says Sayaka, making ganta pause for a spell. “Kidding, kidding. I just have good intuition.”

********** **

********** **

********** **

“So I finally got to hear the joke that your friends… sorry, I mean ‘family’ was telling me about.” happily replied Ganta over the phone.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Yes, you finally did.” replied back Sayaka on the phone. “But why did the Torpedoes drop out like that?”

********** **

********** **

********** **

“I asked one of their members is sick today, and their lead singer recommended your group as a thank you, for allowing them to perform when the Starlights were not available at the Ichiro Hoshi Late Night Show, back over 2 years ago. It's their way of saying thank you if your group takes its.” says Ganta over the phone. It will later be a promise that she nor her band can ever fulfill.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“That a different way of repaying back kindness that many years ago. But I'll consult with everyone else, then we will tell you our answer, but it's most likely a yes, knowing them. They like the Olympic Stadium very much.” she says looks at the clock in her room in shock “Oh my gosh, it almost 1 pm!Ihavetogo,but thankyouforgivingmetheheadsupThiswhywepickedyouasouragentYoudon'tdothingsonthelastminutesunlessthereisagoodreasonThankyouandhopetoseeyoulatertonight.” she said getting herself ready as quickly as possible.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Thank for the compliment, and enjoy SAO.” he said, somehow understanding that rushed speech.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Iwillthankyouandgoodbye.” she said, trying to hanging up the phone as she putting on the Nervegear again.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Bye.” **Click.** Then after put the phone away, she layed on her bed, and says the last words that she would ever say, the moment 1pm Tokyo time hit this world. Sayaka close her eyes and says these famous words. “Link Start.” Her time of imprisonment began after that moment, she just doesn't know that yet.

********** **

********** **

********** **

Sayaka's mind get first transported to a making a name for the character. The name she made is Sa1zon0. Not the most creative, but a good name for now, before she has to change it so that no one knows it her while she play SAO occasionally. (A/N. That what she thinks.) Then she goes to the character select screen, and some options like incorporate your talent into the game and country of origin. She select yes for incorporate her talent into the game, and pick Japan as her country of origin. She also want to see how does SAO improve her singing and dancing. That one of the reasons why she trying it out. The other reason is to play it for fun. The character she select is just inch taller than her real height, but it a different look for her, and she like it quite a lot. Her avatar is a medium straight black hair, purple eyes, average height, and average built, white looking girl. The clothing the avatar have is a black dress that covers her arms, it also includes a black skirt that goes down past the knees but just before the ankles, and a grey breastplate armor. After selecting the avatar, a bunch of weapons floating in the digital air surround her followed by a big sign saying “please select your starting weapon.” She looked around and picked the claymore (a two handed sword) as her starting weapon. Sayaka is not a fan of the rapier that she see others use in games like this. After that all finished, she finally enter in her new future home.

********** **

********** **

********** **

It a marvel of what she is seeing for the first time, like the sunshine that in the town she current in. She in the Town of Beginning, and already Sayaka like what she sees. She in a large plaza with a tower in the middle of plaza. That is in the middle of a really large medieval fortified base. Plenty of building to see all round. But these are the big landmarks of Town of Beginning. There is a really enormous building that north of the plaza. That the Black Iron Palace. It dominant all of the north part of the town. To her south, there is a grand openway that lead to a fountain in another plaza, but smaller. To her left a small pathway that lead to a forest out of town. To her right, another small pathway, but it leads to the fields, where you hear one of her groups more famous song, ‘Crossing Fields’, play in the background. That is where she need to go for her ‘family’ is there.

********** **

********** **

********** **

Then as other people from almost all over the world that are entering the game (A/N. A.K.A future home for there life for the next 2 1/2ish years) she ran east to the east gate of the town to meet up with her ‘family’. Halfway to her destination, Sa1zon0 collide into a guy that at the same height as her. A black hair, blue eyes male avatar with a blue shirt, black pants, and a sword on his back pass by then like nothing happen in this world. She fell down to the ground. The guy she collide into help her up. His avatar is short brown hair, blue eyes, grey shirt and grey chestplate, brown pants, and a regular pair of shoes. He is carrying a sword and shield, and is a bit muscular. But it turns out to be her classmate from both middle school, and Hope’s peak.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“I am so sorry about that. My apologies.” say Sa1zon0.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“It okay. I should look of where I was going.” replied the being that collide with Sa1zon0.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“By the way, what your name?” asked Sa1zon0.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“It is Makoto Naegi.” says the stranger that hit her.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Not your real name, just your online name, you silly.” giggled Sa1zon0 as she feels calm by his presence.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Oh, sorry, it Naekoto. I forgot that you don't use real name here, sorry.” replied Makoto Naegi, now know as Naekoto.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Don't worry, you name is safe with me Naegi-kun. You just met up with Sayaka Maizono, or as I am right now, Sa1zon0.” says Sa1zon0.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“As in Maizono-san from same class in Hope Peak like me, and from the same middle school too.” shocking replied Naekoto.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Yes, the head of Starlights herself.” says Sa1zon0. “Since your here, and you have a sword and shield, would you like to join me on a quest to the first floor dungeon? It might come in handy to have you around, for what my friends are doing today.”

********** **

********** **

********** **

“I would like to come, but I have not found my sister ye-”

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Finally found you, Naekoto.” says a female stranger coming from behind the two. “It took me a bit longer to find you, but when I finally saw your name not moving, that's when I knew I would catch up to you.”

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Catch up with me? I am not fast at all that you need to feel to catch up with me.” replied a shocked Naekoto. “By the way, are you Komaru Naegi, or as your online alias Komaegi?”

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Yes I am.” replied the taller female with long flowing green hair like a princess, brown eyes, above average built, with a green shirt that cover half of her arm, a green skirt, a pair of fabulous shoes, a one and half handed sword, and another grey breastplate armor avatar that finally come up to the 2, with her name Komaegi above her head. “By the way, who the brown hair one that was near you earlier? Was it your girlfriend? If it is Kyouko, it would possible make sense, but it doesn't look like her? Please tell me it's her?”

********** **

********** **

********** **

“It was actually.” answered the blonde hair, brown eye male avatar Naekoto. “Kyouko is just investigating something in town right now, but she will be back here later tonight. If she was here, I would stay with her.”

********** **

********** **

********** **

“If Kyouko is in this town, what your plan then, Naekoto?” asked Sa1zon0. “You need to be a little more clear about that.”

********** **

********** **

********** **

“She's in the Town of Beginning, that I know for sure. Kyouko want to take a walk around town with me later tonight.” says Naekoto. “That where I will be doing, later tonight.”

********** **

********** **

********** **

“What her online alias then Naekoto?” asked Komaegi.

********** **

********** **

********** **

_‘Really, that had to be asked._ _She most likely have a name that goes somewhere different than normal.’_ thought the annoyed idol while retain a smile that hide her disdain. _‘It most likely be something like I know, Sherlock._ _No, no, no, Sherlock would be too obvious, let go with-’_ “Kirigiri is what she went with.” answered Naekoto. _‘Of course. The name that nobody would know at all.’_ thought Sa1zon0. “Would you like to meet up with all the Starlights, Komaegi?” says Sa1zon0.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Yes, I really want too.” replied Komaegi more excited than ever.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Just follow me. I will show you the way.” replied Sa1zon0. “Your coming to, Naekoto.”

********** **

********** **

********** **

They move to the gate as fast they can after that. While they move the gate, they realise that they need potions. While they saw a market stand that sold potions, they stop there to pick some up, before they get to the gate that will lead them to the dungeon quest.

********** **

********** **

********** **

Meanwhile three players were exploring the marketplace. One itching to start mischief, another feeling annoyed that he once again, might have to put a stop to the formers mischief, (most likely by drop kicking him), while the third was just tagging along, because the inari told her to.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Hehehe, can't believe the heist went off without a hitch. D.I.C.E. has done a great job once more, safely 'delivered the borrowed’ Nervegears & SAO copies on time. Like our insider knew where everything was, even as the trucks move to our location, and before you know it, bam, stun, and stop right in there tracks.” says a short male avatar with short blonde hair, blue eyes and a lanky build sporting a shit eating grin and a starting lance and shield on his back.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Shut up! Don't say those things like that out in the open. You might get us put into jail, both virtual or real.” quietly speak the average height male avatar (but taller than the previous male avatar) with black hair, green eyes, average build, and wearing a starting curved sword. “Also, can you please not lie while we play this game. It'll make things like organising boss raids harder to do. But most likely we will only be playing it for fun. That all I see what D.I.C.E. is doing.” said the shonen.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“That all, huh. You would've been caught by the police. If it wasn't for K-” “No, no, it's just D insider.” “Okay, if wasn't for D insider, your tale might have had a different ending.” angrily replied a taller female avatar with long fluttering blonde hair like that of a birds feathers, thin build, red eyes and a starting spear on her back.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“But your luck came through, that means your still a member of D.I.C.E., and seeing as how you're following us, can I take this as you applying for a position in my evil organization.” happily replied the short male avatar.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Don't you dare think that you can trick her into joining, like you tricke....” and while the shonen is busy blowing his top off at the shortest of the three, we cutback to the idol and her group.

********** **

********** **

********** **

The small group that ran to the gate finally made it. They are four others females avatar waiting for Sa1zon0. They're is one female that has short blonde hair, green eyes, average height, average built, a blue dress that goes down to the knee with a light brown leather breastplate, a rapier, and a leather arm cover over the right arm. The next female has more of japanese anime look with a below average height, below average built, black eyes, emerald green hair, a more traditional medieval style dress and an long two handed axe on her back. The one after has a more princess like look with medium-long pink hair, brown eyes, average height, and above average built with a grey breastplate, that also armed with a long lance and shield. All she missing is a pegasus horse, and she is set to be a pegasus knight. The last one that has a pink dress that goes down to the ankle, with a black leather armor plate over her chest that also has an axe, but it shorter and bolder, and also has a shield on her left arm.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Look like where not doing this alone.” says the female with the axe and shield. Her avatar has long blue hair, hazel eyes, above average height, and busty built. Her real name is Satomi Aoba, but her online name is Sat0ba.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“I know, but they are the only ones I have met that are familiar with us at all. It under secretes that they will join us, plus have another person with a shield around is not bad at all. It make any battles we go through today easier. Okay.” replied quietly Sa1zon0. The rest nodded in agreement.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Who are they by the way?” asked the one with the blue dress who online name is Chita, but her real name is Chichi Satow. She the one with the rapier.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“They are Naekoto and Komaegi. This two look like they are good to have for the quest what where doing today.” replied Sa1zon0.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“If I hear his name right, it Naekoto, right. If it what I think it is, it must be Makoto. It that your boyfriend?” asked Ayakasu, aka Ayaka Haneyama. She the one with the long lance and shield.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“No, no, no, no. He's not my boyfriend!” embarrassing replied Sa1zon0. “Why would you say that!?”

********** **

********** **

********** **

“You should know that she like to embarrass you like that.” says mich1hana. Her true name is Michiko Hanamura. She the one with the long two handed axe. “That part of who she is, since she is the second most popular idol in Japan, after you of course.”

********** **

********** **

********** **

“I know, I know.” says Sa1zon0. “It just not possible to date Makoto, because it makes anyone that fantasize about me turn on him. It something I don't want him to go though. By the way, I was called moment before we got into SAO. Ganta was wondering if we can do a concert at the Tokyo's Olympic Stadium today?”

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Isn't today suppose to be the Torpedoes at the Olympic Stadium today?” asked a surprised Sat0ba.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Yes it was, and would been still if one of the member did not got sick today.” says a ready for the question Sa1zon0. “Ganta asked if we can do it. So, do all of the other members of the Starlights, want to do the concert for the Torpedoes, after what they done for us 2 years ago?”

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Yeah, I want to thank them too for what they've done for us 2 years ago. The rest of us also agree with this assessment too right?” asked Ayakasu looking at the other idols. They all nodded in agreement of yes. “While at it, since we're in SAO, is it possible to make a music video inside of SAO?”

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Yes we can, but only after the quest.” says Sa1zon0. It made both idols happy. It also made Komaegi ready to burst into a smile now knowing that they are the Starlights. There a smile on her face.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“This is so awesome it's almost like meeting them in person, the closest i thought i'd get to them is at their concerts.” says a happy Komaegi. “I can't wait for your next concert. I'm really looking forward to it.”

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Thank you for the compliment.” the Starlights says in unisense with a bow towards Komaegi. “We hope to see you soon then.” Komaegi squeal in delight in response.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“What if we need potions for things we might encounter in the wild like bats or wild boars before we get to the quest, or even things like lizardmen if possible?” says a concerned Naekoto, who forget they just got some potions moments ago.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“We bought potions before we got here. Did you get potions beforehand?” asked mich1hana.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Got that covered for you, Naekoto.” says Komaegi. “I'm always looking out for you.”

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Thanks Komaegi, I own you one.” replied Naekoto.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Ready to go then.” asked Sa1zon0.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Ready.” replied everyone in the small group in unison. Then, after forming the party, they leave to the first floor dungeon as fast they can.

********** **

********** **

********** **

While the idols and two others are traveling towards the dungeon, meanwhile out on the fields. There are 4 people out there learning how to use their swords skills, 3 guys and a girl. There is one of the guys avatar that look like a bandit with pink hair in red clothing with a curved sword, the second guy look like the opposite of the bandit in every way with an short sword and shield, a regular look guy with black hair, and a medium sword on his back, and a short green hair regular looking female that look like a npc, with a dagger on her hand. (A/N If you saw SAO, you know what it is, but if you have not, it okay. I will try to make this scene as great I can make to be with the new additions.)

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Owww. What was that pig, a mid-level boss? Why didn't you tell me about this, sidekick?” asked the one that look like a medieval cop with grey hair as he fell to the ground from a boar that just attack him.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Right in the crotch...” says the bandit with a goatee laying on the ground also from the same boar covering his groin.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“You’re so over the top. You know that we don't feel any pain, right, and as for you, no, I'm not your sidekick.” replied the regular looking guy. “Makikawa, can you try to take out that boar over there. I'll try to help these guys out for you.”

********** **

********** **

********** **

As Makikawa ran towards the boar that took the other guys down to the ground, the bandit get help up by the guy that still standing up. “Oh yeah. That's right. That's right, couldn't help myself.” replied back the bandit as the girl motion her dagger towards the boar.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Hey Klein, can you help me up too bro.” asked the medieval cop as the girl hit the boar with her dagger. “Also sidekick, how do you do that sword-thing thing.”

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Again, I'm not your sidekick, and I only just met up with all of you today, so don't start saying that I'm your sidekick. Secondly, for you, what important is your emotional input.” says the regular looking guy. As the boar shatters into data shards by the girl's dagger, a final line to say to guys. “And thirdly, that girl did a better job killing boars than you guys did. That is embarrassing to say.”

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Hey cut us some slack here, Kirito. We’re both newbies here.” replied back the medieval cop as the girl move back towards the guys. “All three of us here haven't play this like you have back when the game was at it beta stage. Also it easy for you to say all it take it to motion your body, but they keep running away from us.”

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Kaito, it quite simple really. I'll show you with this pebble.” says the one called Kirito as he pickup the pebble and the girl made back to the group. “If you do the emotional input and activate a sword skill, [Bring his arm back and his hand began to glow red as he focuses on one of the boars left on the field, he throws the rock at it bottom and hits it well so the boar move towards him.] the system will ensure that you hits your target.” The boar that was hit turns towards to Kirito and get ready to attack him.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Motion input..., motion input...” says Klein as he get sword ready to attack.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Still quite not getting it yet, sidekick.” says Kaito.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“I'm not your sidekick for the last time, but how should I put it?” asked Kirito with a hint of anger in his voice, as put his blade ready to defend the attack from the boar. He first dodge the boar attack, then defend on the second attack from the same boar by have the boar tusk hit his blade. “Add a slight pause and when you feel the skill begin to activate, drive home like ‘bam!’”

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Need any help?” asked Makikawa.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Nope, I got this one, but might need it for the next one. Just wait until this boar is done.” says Kirito.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Like... 'bam.’ I'll take this one Kirito.” replied Klein as he got his curved sword ready in a crouch position. Klein's blade is glowing yellow as he motion a sword skill.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Okay, it all your then, and Kaito, watch Klein. That all I have to say.” says Kirito. Then he kick the boar away from him and the boar is now facing Klein with Kaito watching. As the boar is moving towards Klein position, he unleashed his sword skill attack, Horizontal Thrust. After they connect with each other and Klein is on the back side of the boar. It then turns into digital polygons, it show Klein stats show up and it show how much exp and cols (currency) he gain, plus an item at the bottom of his screen. It excite Kaito just as much it excite Klein.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Now that I see it, I, Kaito, will be the greatest hero Aincrad has ever seen. Just give me that boar and watch my journey begin here.” proudly proclaimed Kaito as he get his sword ready.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Okay if you says so. By the way, your turn Makikawa.” says Kirito as he pass a small rock to the girl, which catch it very easily and get ready to throw it. After she get the system to register her sword skill with the rock in hand, she unleashed the rock like a bullet out of a gun, and hit the other boar at bottom of it ass with precise accuracy, but still alive to have come charging right at her. Kaito got his sword skill ready. As the boar charge at her, she defend the boar attack with her dagger, and quickly after where, kicked it to Kaito. Ditto for Kaito like he copied Klein in every way possible. Even the stats gains, cols, and item too.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Congrats, man.” says Klein as he high five Kaito, then Kirito, and finally Makikawa as everyone else also gave anyone else that was missed also a high five. After the celebration, she went to Kaito and hold his hand, it lead to Klein to ask this question.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Kaito, my bro, how did you get a girl like her, while I haven't got one yet?” asked Klein. “What your secret?”

********** **

********** **

********** **

“I just-, wait, more boars just pop up, again!” says the shocked by the appearance of more boars Kaito.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“However… there as weak as slime in other games.” says Kirito as he put his sword away into his sleath on his back.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Huh? Seriously? I thought it was a mid-level boss or something.” says Klein.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Like I said earlier. That what they like to me to bro.” replied Kaito.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Of course not, and are you two related at all?” asked Kirito with curiosity.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Yes we are, same father, different mother.” replied back both Klein and Kaito insync. Also insync is there blades in attack position with swords skill activate. It was the confirm that Kirito needed, not the other details afterwards.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“I can tell by their look in there eyes, they are addicted to this sword skill stuff already, and it only been almost a hour since the game opened.” says Makikawa with a smile on her face, as both brothers kill two lone boars on the field.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Addictive indeed.” replied Kirito.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Well, yeah! These skills… there are lots of them like forging weapons and stuff, right?” asked Klein as he about to get ready to attack another boar in front of him.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“I guess so. I heard there's an infinite variety of a skill. On the other hand, there no magic.” says Kirito as the two brothers kill two boars in the field of range.

********** **

********** **

“An RPG without magic. That pretty bold decision for Altus to do.” says Makikawa. “I only know these terms, because of a classmate of ours school would not stop telling anyone it encounter about this game. But why no magic?”

********** **

********** **

********** **

“I don't know for sure, but from what I heard from someone while playing the beta, that Altus cannot figure out how to put magic in the game, so they have to cut out the concept of magic in it entirely, and made it part of the story instead.” replied Kirito.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Isn't it fun to move your body as you fight these creatures, because I begin to feel alive here!” happily claimed Kaito as the brothers came back from killing boars.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“That true bro.” replied Klein. “Do you two want to join us to see who can get to level 2 first?”

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Nan, were good.” as both Kirito and Makikawa replied back. Kirito is trying to be alone by moving away from Makikawa. (A/N She will ask about it later.)

********** **

********** **

********** **

“That unfortunate to hear. As for you bro, bet ya I kill more boars than you!” proclaimed Kaito as make his move to the first boar.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“You won't get more than two.” proclaimed back Klein as he follow suit. While those 2 of the four are grinding levels under a fun competition between each other and the other 2 relax under the sun. Meanwhile, two hours later, there another group that up ahead in the forest that doing a different form of grinding. This group is grinding for more of info of the game, to help someone to sell say info to any potential buyer. They are 2 females and a male out in the forest looking for a perpetually creature in the forest that is a different color than the rest. The male is armed with a sword and shield, but also has a regular built and average height to go along with medium raggy blonde hair, brown eyes, and regular medieval clothes with an leather armor on his chest. As for the two females, one has short fluffy pink hair, blue eyes, above average height, a great body for a female, a mace, casual like clothing for medieval time, and leather armor, while the other has a spear she keep from the beta, average height, green eyes, silver long hair, an average body, and iron armor she also keep from the beta. They almost to the creature in question where we begin for this group while we (the readers and writer) still waiting for the idols to make towards the first floor dungeon. (A/N The idol group is almost there at this point, just finishing off a worm creature that attacked them, in the mountain ruins section of the first floor.)

********** **

********** **

********** **

_“Where almost there, I think.”_ quietly whisper the one with the spear as she move quietly in the forest.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“I think. Seriously Gala, at this point, those two words are almost your catch phrase to say about anything.” replied a little louder the one with an mace while she moving slowly through forest also.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Don't chasiter her, Lisbeth. It not important when were get close to the wolf we need to find.” says the guy quietly while having the sword and shield, also moving slowly through the forest as quietly as possible. “By the way Gala, why does Argo need us to find the copper wolf? It is important for making a suit?”

********** **

********** **

********** **

“She need us to find it, so Argo can write a complete guide about Sword Art Online. Also, it not going towards a suit at all, Omega.” replied quietly Gala. “Do you want to know what it really is for?”

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Ummm, yes please, it must be good if your doing it.” says Lisbeth. “What's it for actually?”

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Let me tell you, Shinozaki-chan.” says a happy Gala. “It actually for a quest on floor 8 about a lone wolf that was owned by a dark elf back when it was a pup. It got abandoned by it owner at the time because the elf could not feed it. Now that the owner is wealthy, it want the wolf back, but it doesn't remember where he let go and also does know if the wolf remember the owner it had. The elf want to get it back, but cannot do it for there a rise of bandits is threatening the town he lives in. You job is to go find this dog for the elf, follow the hand signal that it will give you, and return it back to it owner, while it take care of all the other elves from bandits back on floor 8. When you return with the dog to the owner, the elf celebrate it return, but the bandits will move into the building, and try to steal everything from the house that the owner living in. That we'll protect the place from the bandits. Then when you're almost done finishing them off, the last bandit alive will try to attack you from behind, only to have the wolf die save you. It is tragic for the elf to lose his friend of course, but thank you for let it see it dog one last time. Then as a thank you for save the elf home, it rewards you greatly for doing everything for the owner of this wolf. Great tale in my book, what do you think about it.”

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Sound pretty boring to me.” replied Omega. “It sound like that tale could of been better in a more capable hand.”

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Not now, mister ‘I want to gain talent by deleting my personality please.’.” angrily says Lisbeth. “I don't want to hear from you about how to improve a story at all while we're playing this game for fun. People play Mario for it gameplay, not for it story. That all everyone here really care about.”

********** **

********** **

********** **

“But this isn't Mario, Shinozaki-chan.” says a more calm Omega. “This is an RPG, and there are many way to improve a story like that.”

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Please stop this right now, both of you!” angrily replied Gala as she stop moving to prove her point. She not a character that angry very often. The other with Gala stop moving also in a more shock that this coming from her. This what Gala says next. “What happens in the past, stays in the past. I'm trying to enjoy this time we have now. I don't want to hear anymore about the project you both were a part at one time. And if that process that you were on Hajime was complete, we might have a different tale playing this game here today. So please, don't talk about it anymore. I don't want this game to have our real lives play out virtually.” (A/N. She doesn't know that it would been her dead in real live, if the process of the Izuru project went through as planned. So does Lisbeth and Hajime. So anyone read this now, if wasn't for Rika, Chiaki would had her canon death occur, before she could ever play SAO at all. So thank Lisbeth for her survive up to this point and for have this tale told at all. Otherwise, this game would not be the tragedy the world has ever seen. It would been more of the school of Hope Peak that ended the world instead. So again, thank Rika for this.)

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Sorry there Nanami-chan. I just get agitated when I feel that Hajime-kun other side might come out. I know it hasn't happen at all yet, but I can feel it there. Just don't where or when. Also again, sorry. It will be the last time that this old tale get told, okay.” replied a more sadder Rika for making Gala angry. Meanwhile Omega spotted something in the forest.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“I spot something under a mile away ahead of us on the right side. It has that copper color alright.” says Omega as it get the two girls attention towards the right.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Is it a wolf?” asked Gala with a glam look.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“It a wolf alright, but it adorable!” excited claimed Lisbeth. “I just want to pet that dog, just almost as much I want to pet Hajime-kun here!”

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Why do you want to pet me?” says embarrassed Hajime while Chiaki pop up digital paper and a pen from her menu. “Why?”

********** **

********** **

********** **

“I have known you much longer than the ultimate gamer, because your my classmate after all.” tease Lisbeth while the wolf spot them, looking at then with curiosity. Chiaki notice the tease right away.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Not under my watch here, Rika-san.” jealousy proclaimed Chiaki while holding digital paper in her hand as Omega spot the wolf back with concern. “I spoke to him first, before you knew Hajime-kun was in your class at all!”

********** **

********** **

********** **

“That not important right now. That wolf has spot us. What do we do in this situation?” asked Hajime. “Do we call it over, or like run away from it?”

********** **

********** **

********** **

“If I remember correctly, all she want is the location of the wolf, I think.” says Gala as she write down on a digital paper with her pen in hand. “There, it on the paper. Now what need to do is run, because we have not talk to the elf on floor 8, it will try to attack us. Were not at the right level for this, so we need to run right now!”

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Run?” both Omega and Lisbeth says in unison with a confused looks on their faces will Gala put the paper away into her storage with the menu interface.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Run!” replied back as she began to grab both of their hands, and then start running as fast she can. While that happened for them, the idols have finally made it to the entrance of the first floor dungeon. But before they enter in, a breather for the idols and the Naegi's, after killing creatures along the way, as they ran all the way to an large cylinder structure that hold another floor above them by a enormous distance that impossible to measure right now.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“We, finally, made, it.” says a almost out of breath Sa1zon0 as she look at the structure in front of her with an large door ready to take newcomers and pop them out dry.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Most, of, us, got, to, level 2, some, are almost, at, level 3. Why are you, not at level 2, at all, Naekoto?” asked almost pooped out mich1hana.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Remember, I have a sword and shield, so I did a lot more defending. That why I am still at level 1.” says almost less tired Naekoto. “My luck must be having effect on me still, despite it a virtual world. The mostly bad kind of luck, that happens to me a lot.”

********** **

********** **

********** **

“Not really, because I also have an shield, and I'm at level 2.” says Ayakasu with a disbelieve on her face, despite she is tired like the rest of the group. “Heck, even Komaegi is level 2 to, so I don't believe it bad luck. I believe it something to do like this. Despite were in a party and the exp is dispute evenly, whoever get the last attack, gets the most experience points, and you haven't done it much from what I seen.”

********** **

********** **

********** **

“I'm not worried about who at what level here, for it the first day of this game.” says a recovering from running Chita. “Were most likely the highest level players here at the moment, and everyone else is more than likely still at level 1. That all I have to say for now.”

********** **

********** **

********** **

“We did just cover 29 km over virtual ground to get the tower that were looking for.” replied a now more limber Sat0ba. “It not like everyone in the game won't make here in 3 days, if their not here already.” (A/N It will take all the other players in the game, and all of you to get here again, in 3 weeks. So don't bet on it.)

********** **

********** **

********** **

“So after we enter in the door, where do we go to get the Scout quest to activate, as you called it?” questioned a wondering Komaegi.

********** **

********** **

********** **

“I remember after this door, we go on the second right entryway after leaving the opening safe zone.” claimed Sa1zon0. “According to the info broker, the safe zone it close to this entrance in front of us right here. As for the Scout quest, we take a bunch of Kobolds on the first floor, and take them up to the 15th floor of this dungeon. There we get evaluated by the kobold rebel leader, to see if we can get them as our allies. Which means we don't get attacked by kobolds, and it also equal that we can call them, to help us at any quest we take afterwards. That is coming from the ultimate info broker, carelessly not knowing her surrounding back in the real world.”

********** **

********** **

********** **

##### “If it's that close, let move in then.” happily says a ready to move Sat0ba. After that, the group move into a large safe zone with stone columns holding up the floor above it that also made out of stone. Torches are in place all round the safe zone and all lighten up to show which way to go. There are 3 enterways, one on the left, one in the middle, and one on the right. Only the one in the middle is lighten up all the way. The others can be lighten up if you pick up a torch and lit them by any flame. Right now most are concern which way to go, but Sa1zon0 remember which pathway to go.

********** **

********** **

********** **

##### “Do you remember which way we go?” questioned a worried Chita.

********** **

********** **

********** **

##### “It's the middle one. I remember she said it's the middle pathway and only the middle pathway.” proclaimed Sa1zon0. They move down the middle entryway right afterword. It only took them 30 meter after leaving the safe zone, but a weakened kobold come run towards the group in front of him. It confuse them, and Chita try to used her rapier to scare it away. Unfortunately, it made the kobold want to attack all of them present at the site. But her motion also activated her sword skill Linear, and she moved to the kobold, killed it with a critical hit, and watch the kobold turn into digital data, before it disappeared from the world of SAO. It create panic in the group once they realise it was the creature type that the quest persia cavite that they do their quest with.

********** **

********** **

********** **

##### “Ummm, that was the kind we do the Scout quest on.” proclaimed a sadden Sa1zon0.

********** **

********** **

********** **

##### “What do we then?” asked a concern Neakoto as his blade touches Chita blade unknowingly. “Would the kobold see that one of their kind is dead?”

********** **

********** **

********** **

##### “I don't see any blood on her blade, so it shouldn't matter. We should proceed normal, and if they don't know, they won't know if one of their kind is dead.” says a less scared mich1hana.

********** **

********** **

********** **

##### “Everyone agree with that?” asked a ready to go, but a still scared Sat0ba.

********** **

********** **

********** **

##### “Yes.” everyone else replied (other than Sayaka) with a chance of worriedness.

********** **

********** **

********** **

##### “But let proceed after we calm down from that crazy moment.” says with authority Sa1zon0. After that they begin to put themselves under a wave of calmness. It take a little bit of time, but are soon ready to go, unknowing that if they go to the quest location, it will glitch on them. Just not on a stuck at location glitch. A different kind of glitch.

********** **

********** **

********** **

##### After traveling another 30 meters, they find the right entryway that they are looking for. The door it just above their height before entering. As they open the door, the group enter into a smaller large stone hexagon corridor. It big enough that anyone can plan a war meeting, medieval style with torches all around the room. There are no tables and chairs to be found in the room on the other hand. But in said room are 7 kobolds, and one of them has a silver band on his arm with a symbol of the Kobold Kingdom on it. The symbol has a purple kobold holding a lance ready to attack at any moment. All the other just look the same like they are regular soldiers. All the kobold cover all the back side of the room. The idol group cover up more of door side, but move away from the door so if they need to leave, the group can in a hurry. Sa1zon0 move near the center of the room, with Komaegi, Naekoto, and mich1hana on her right, Sat0ba, Chita, and Ayakasu on her left. Then she began to speak to the kobold with the silver band, to initiate the quest.

********** **

********** **

********** **

##### “Ummm, excuse me. Are you the one we need to take to see your lord?” asked a nervous Sa1zon0. “We're here to help.”

********** **

********** **

********** **

##### “Why do you want to see our lord?” asked the kobold with the silver band as it turn around to face her.

********** **

********** **

********** **

##### “We here to see if we can be grant safe passage though your land.” replied a now get less scared Sa1zon0.

********** **

********** **

********** **

##### “If that all your group want, I'll propose a better offer for your group.” say the silver band kobold. “How about your group join the Kobold Kingdom and help us out with the other race that want to take our land. It would make a big difference of you join.”

********** **

********** **

********** **

##### “Are you all okay with this?” asked Sa1zon0 like she hold the group fate in her hand.

********** **

********** **

********** **

##### “Positive.” replied all in unison. It put a smile on Sa1zon0 face.

********** **

********** **

********** **

##### “We’ll do it.” happily claimed Sa1zon0.

********** **

********** **

********** **

##### “Welcome to the Kobold Kingdom then. Thank you for joining our side, we just need to examine everything before we truly accept your group to our cause.” says the head kobold. Then they proceed to examine all of then one by one. At first everything began to look like it a done deal, then they examine Naekoto and Chita. That where everything began to go south. It began with nervousness, but a bit of blood on his blade will lead it to an early end to the quest. One of the requirements is not to be nervous around them. This where Naekoto failed. Then the other requirement is you shouldn't have killed any kobolds within the past 30 minutes. Despite she claimed that she did not do it, she the one that is responsible. It will be found on her rapier, making it a failure.

********** **

********** **

********** **

##### “Why are you nervous, Naekoto?” asked the head of the kobold.

********** **

********** **

********** **

##### “He is just scared that this kobold is examining him, that all.” replied Sa1zon0.

********** **

********** **

********** **

##### The kobold that examining Naekoto, after looking at his blade, and see a bit of digital blood on his, began to motion to the other kobold, to see if someone might have killed something that belong to their kind. Then after examine Chita's blade, and found that there blood on her rapier, this kobold in front of her say this. “Did you kill one of our soldiers?”

********** **

********** **

********** **

##### “No. Just No.” replied Chita.

********** **

********** **

********** **

##### “Are you sure?” asked the kobold.

********** **

********** **

********** **

##### “I'm sure. All I remember is that this strange armoured like creature attacked me before we got here.” replied Chita.

********** **

********** **

********** **

##### The kobold first is very upset, them it began to say this. “Their murderers!, their murderers!”

********** **

********** **

********** **

##### “Murderers, what do you mean murderers?” asked a concerned Chita with everyone else alarmed by this. “What does this means? We going to jail here?”

********** **

********** **

********** **

##### “There blood on this weapons and it look like from one of our own.” screamed the second kobold. “There murderers, I tell you!.”

********** **

********** **

********** **

##### “That a lie, we never murdered any of your kind.” says an angry Ayakasu. “Why would we murder one of your soldiers, if we came to help your kind. That doesn't make any sense to any of us.”

********** **

********** **

********** **

##### “It a lie, that all it is.” replied back the kobord. “We must kill them for they are oathbreakers.”

********** **

********** **

********** **

##### “Kill us. If you think that you kill us, think again. This is how it going to go, we kill you all instead.” says Sa1zon0. The quest they are on just now say it failed, now turn all of the kobold that are there from allies into monsters that they need to kill.

********** **

********** **

********** **

##### “You will pay for this betrayal, with your very lives.” says the head of the kobolds. A small battle on the first floor dungeon began. There are 2 kobold that are close to them right now with 5 more moving into going in the fray. The first kobold closest to the group come charging into battle with his lance already drawn out moving towards Komaegi. The monster blade get deflected by Naekoto's shield, before land a Horizontal onto the kobold with his blade moving him forward past the monster after intimated the sword skill. It is a critical hit and almost finished him off. It stop short of dying if not for the next hit by Komaegi finished it off for good with her rapier.

********** **

********** **

********** **

##### The second one closest to the group in the meanwhile attack Sat0ba and hit her shield at the last moment, causing it to be stunned. It open up for Ayakasu to land a hit with Thrust, a 2 hit move for lance user. The kobold almost recovered before having it head cut off from the axe that she use to kill off the second one.

********** **

********** **

********** **

##### After the first two that was close enough to attack the party went through and died, the other 5 kobold are almost there to the group, running down to now stationary party waiting for them, with Naekoto back in line with the others. The head kobold trooper move towards Sa1zon0, attack Sa1zon0, and land a one hit lance move on her, dropping her health from green into mid-yellow. After that though, she used her 2 hand sword move Cascade while the head kobold is recharging from his move he used earlier.

********** **

********** **

********** **

##### Meanwhile, the other 4 kobold attack all of the other members that are part of Sa1zon0's party. Kobold 1 attack Chita and miss her entirely, after that Chita attack back with the rapier and used the sword skill Linear to deal a massive amount of damage to Kobold 1. While that going on, Kobold 2 attack mich1hana and barely hit her weapon, while she turn it to an sword skill hit after lower the kobold weapon to the ground. The sword skill Whirlwind was used and knock the kobold high into the air, before falling to the ground and dying on impact. Sa1zon0 had to used a potion to restore her health bar back to green, but it will take awhile before it get there.

********** **

********** **

********** **

##### Kobold 3 attack Komaegi and land a good hit on her, but was attack from behind by now moving Naekoto and land a Horizontal on the the monster, and after that Horizontal Arc is used by Komaegi to finished it off. Naekoto level up to level 2 by the death of the monster and he choose to up his defense and speed as was recommended by Sa1zon0. Meanwhile, the head kobold that attack Sa1zon0, is getting ready to attack her again.

********** **

********** **

********** **

##### Back to kobold 1, Ayakasu attack the kobold without a sword skill and attracted the kobold attention, then got attack by kobold 4 from behind and lower her health to yellow bar. It look like it would lead to her going to red and possibly ready to killing her, if not for intervention of Chita to take out kobold 1, & Sat0ba protect Ayakasu with her shield from Kobold 4. Then Ayakasu deliver a swift kick to the chest of Kobold 4 and sent the monster sailing across the floor behind the idol group. But it land softly away from the idols, and it the only one that realise that it would not make it if keep attacking. That one retreats right away after that, while kobold that attack Sa1zon0 just miss her by an inch. (A/N Remember this kobold that retreated from the idols and Naegi's for much later in the story.)

********** **

********** **

********** **

##### Then after that fail attack, the head kobold knows it all alone, but still keep on fighting. It soon surrounded in a circle all alone by 7 people, and Sa1zon0 health just got back to green. The head kobold still went after Sa1zon0, and attack her, but it attack is blocked by Naekoto's shield. It was the opening Sa1zon0 need to deliver another Cascade to the kobold, finishing it off for good. While the last kobold alive farther away saw in horror when it turn it head around, to see if it commander was alive.

********** **

********** **

********** **

##### “All of you that betray us here right now, will not make out of our lands **alive. **” says the last alive kobold that saw it own group got defeated by Sa1zon0's group before he turn around and disappear off to the boss room.

##### “If they haven't turn there blades on us like that, we would have complete the quest like it was nothing, and let everyone else figure it out if the quest is good for them. Otherwise, I hope doesn't responds up at all. Plus, what with the new icon on our screen. It show up as more aggro from Kobolds-like creatures. Do you know anything about that Sa1zon0?” asked mich1hana while she put her weapon away.

##### “No I don't at all, despite the fact I see it on my menu hub here too. Maybe when I see Chihiro, I will ask our programmer about that to see if it can come off.” says a for certain reassuring smiling Sa1zon0.

##### “Right, one of the programmer is a student of your school. Should of known.” says a relieved Chita. “If this 'Chihiro’ can get rid of this aggro thing off our hub, I will be in debt to your programmer friend. While at it, want to make that music video in the game before we head off to do our concert at the Olympic Stadium tonight. It might be the perfect time to do it, with the right concert venue to do it, before we have to change our identity if we want to play SAO again. Which I would do, if not for our commitment to the dream of making everyone happy though music.”

##### “Yes we should, just not in this dungeon.” says a ready to do her dream Sa1zon0. “Does Komaegi and Naekoto want to see a music video been made in the game here first, before everyone else see it live at Olympic Stadium?”

##### “Yes!” says both in unison ready to go.

##### “Let go then, we don't have all day.” says a now moving Sa1zon0 as the others follow her to the exit of the dungeon. While they move to make a music video that they believe will debut at a concert, now begin there entrapment of their new home, that they will never forget for the rest of their lives.

###### **Starting count of people in the game of SAO: 900,000 **

###### **People that have died in the game at this moment: Unknown **

###### 

****

****

****

**********   
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I begin, I apologise for if this chapter is too long for the readers out there. But I want to make sure that I got what it was like before it turn into what it will become. I hope you like it, and if you didn't, tell me in the comments were I need to improve. I will keep that part up, as to make sure to humble myself and not grow an ego at all.  
> As for what happened in my real life, I lost my grandpa before christmas. It took me out for a while, not going to denied it. That was tough for sure, but it was bound to happened know that nothing last forever. It doesn't make the cribboard hard to look at though. But everything must move on in life. I will still miss you grandpa. I hope to see you again if there is an afterlife.  
> As for the story, what do you like about this? I want to see what you have to say about it so far. Also, one announcement to make. If you want an original character of your on here, I open it up for you because I look at the amount of ultimates students, and total amount I have is 108. I only have 106 of those in the game, and out of that, only 71 of are count for. That mean 35 ultimates are open to your creations, and it might change something's for sure. But, be prepare if I kill off your character, don't feel down about it. I know not even my character or my editor character is safe. Nor is any of known character here, but I do got an amount of survivors. So I won't kill all the characters here, otherwise, that would be a bloodbath, and that not happening. But that not the only thing it open up, it also open up alot of reserves too. That some of the good parts, but the limitations is I can only do so many characters. I know it will be large, and that probable why something like this doesn't normally pop up at all. I look around for story like this, and most of them never got past chapter 1, and for one that did, that is an incomplete fic on fanfiction.net. So do I know it a big task ahead, yes I do. But I will make sure it is complete, and another heads up, this is just book 1 of Aincrad. There are going after this one is done, 3 more about Aincrad, one for the prequel, and possible more after Aincrad. Trust me, it insane, especial if it your first story ever. I will still keep myself humble at all times. That the only way it can be done without losing your sanity. Also again, apologise for both the long chapter, long author note, and long time the chapter took to get here. I am a slow writer still, just to give aheads up. May all enjoy your time, merry belated christmas, merry belated new years and a great weekend.  
> Also before I leave for chapter 2, SAO is owned by Reki Kawahara, Aniplex USA, A1 pictures, and yen press, while Danganronpa is owned by Spike Chunsoft, NIS America, and Kodaka Katutaka, while any original characters so far are owned by Swordyoshi, and the Joker. Any other characters that do pop on here will be owned by there respectful creators. Please support the official release.  
> P.S. Over 80 views, I'm impressed. I thought I would be luck if I get 30 at all, turns out I was wrong. Thank you all again, and have a great day too.


	3. SYOC Open

I am opening the original character registration. Do you want to put a character into my story. Here is your chance, while I try to fix up Chapter 2 of this fic. The opening prologue arcs are both 1/2 there, but your characters can influence what occur in Chapter 1 arcs, and farther arcs down the road. I will tell you now, if your character is good enough to make something change, I will do it. That is a guarantee.

I open this SYOC to see what can fill up 35 open ultimates slots, but it not only those. If your character is just a plain reserve one, or an ordinary human being, that okay, I will welcome it too. Tell me in the comments below. I do read them, just to let you know. The max I can take is 100 right now, otherwise, it would be too much, and the story would not going too far, despite I am still a slow newbie writer. I still want the story go somewhere unique, just I cannot detail everything. Otherwise, it won't be a story at all, everything would slowdown in the story, and that not fair to you, the reader. That why it is what it is. Cannot overwork myself. Plus tell me, if your character has any likes and dislikes, height, body structure, weight, gender, age, mannerisms, any color set up on hair, skins, and eyes, and how it fit together. I do have a set survivor count on the ultimates, reserves, and others that are not either of the 2. So if your character is going to die, and there is a chance it will, unless it change something that make the story go in a way that make it better overall, what type of death you want to see for that character of yours. That way if it does happen, it not something that done at the last minute to make something happen, and screw the whole story up in the process. 

If you want to know, this is Danganronpa and SAO crossover fic. Which makes this different is that both world are together in the same universe and world, than how either alone would have been. If it was just SAO, I would feel it would been more of a repeat. Same thing for Danganronpa. But by combine them to together, it made something become different in a major way. It means that something had change and it majorly change SAO with both worlds together, even if does kill the Danganronpa school killing games in the process. This means SAO is not just a death game, it a death and killing game. An idea that pop up while reading Sword Art Online Aincrad, but different. I recommend it, even if it is on fanfiction.net, still reading it.

It could been a Danganronpa killing school game setting with SAO characters and Danganronpa characters included, or it could been something else with like how would the characters interact if both worlds are like characters live in an non-despair and no death au universe in some form. Also, I will get this out of the way, if you want either of these ideas that I just mentioned, it your for the taking, if you want to do it of course. Back to the oc description part, sorry for sidetrack a moment.

If it is an ultimate, what type of relationship do you want your character to be in. It could be with almost any Danganronpa character or SAO one, unless the character you think of is already in a relationship. I can't help there. Also, if you think of Ouma or Nagito, it would be how much insanity does that character can take from them. Just to let you know, Kirito, Asuna, Sachi, Keita, and the rest of Moonlit Black Cats are not in Hope Peak's Academy at all. If you think about them in a relationships, it would more likely occur in the game. That why the Kirito/Aoi relationships is on this fic. Same goes to Asuna/Shuichi. It to show that where something like that would start. But those that are in Hope Peak are Lizbeth, Leafa, Argo, and Diravel. Just Lizbeth is not an ultimate student on the otherhand, just to let you know. And yes, it does mean Leafa is in SAO, along with being in the killing game. But also means that she know that Kirito is not her brother at all, and is more angry at him if she saw Kirito at all. No incest on this fic because of that fact alone, and only that fact. It also means that Kirito, Asuna, Leafa, and Lizbeth are 2 years older in this fic than there canon counter parts in SAO. Hope you like this fact, that how this SAO game became one of the most craziest idea I have ever though of.

If you want to put down any other details that you feel are important for your character, put them down. I will keep a record of them. And now on to the opening. Let begin. 

Ulimates opening: 

1\. Yoshi Konno by EJElecFlameTails Gender: Male 

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

15.

16.

17.

18.

19.

20.

21.

22.

23.

24.

25.

26.

27.

28.

29.

30.

31.

32.

33.

34.

35.

Reserves and others beings:

1.

I will put in more numbers on this part, just need to have this post up for now. Otherwise I will kill the battery of my phone if it that way, but will be edited as fast I can. Thank you and let begin.


	4. Prologue part 3 of Ordinary World, Ordinary VR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This how the game started to became the terrifying game it will be known for. This will last for years to come.

**One hour after Sayaka Maizono and everyone in Hope Peak log into SAO. Also anyone that also login from anywhere in the world too. 2 pm Tokyo at Hope Peak school. November 6, 2022. ******

A man sits in his desk, alone. He is getting the paperwork ready for all the students of his school. This man is the headmaster of Hope Peak Academy. His name is Jin Kirigiri, the father of Kyouko Kirigiri. The headmaster has short ruffle light purple hair, purple eyes, and is a lanky man. He is just about done with his work. There is a computer right next to him on his right side. Jin just an email, but has not looked at yet. Let's see what he has to see today. 

_‘(sigh). Just another day at work. Must get the paperwork ready for all the students tomorrow, to see how their talents improved from today. As if Kayaba can make a game, that sums how one can improve your talent in one sitting. I'll believe it when this test shows that it does as he claimed it will do.’_ Thought the headmaster of Hope Peak. _‘It's not like you-.’_ All of sudden, a ding pop up on his computer. _‘Huh, what's this say on my computer.’_

As the headmaster look at his screen, an email pop up on his computer that brand new. It from Kayaba Akihiko. It didn't bother him at first, until he read the opening line of that email. If it wasn't for a particular opening line, it would been just an ordinarily email. But it because the email opening line says in Japanese, **‘Not a single student of your school will becoming back at all, unless you get rid of the steering committee.’** , it sent a panic to the man that scared him to the core of his being. He realise right away, without reading anything else, that his students are locked away in a prison that are only in their heads. Jin Kirigiri imeetally grab his cell phone from his pocket and called one of his teachers to check on all the students. He calls over the phone a person named Chisa Yukizome, to see all the students in her class that she teaches are not in SAO at all. He wait for Chisa to pick up her phone to give her the bad news. It will become even worser news, later on.

**“Bring, Bring. Bring, Bring. Bring, Bring.” “Boop.”** “Hello, Jin. Yukizome Chisa here. What can I do for the headmaster of Hope Peak's?” answered the teacher on the phone.

“It has to do with Sword Art Online!?” says Jin Kirigiri in a bit of panic.

“Did you call to tell all the teachers about SAO and to see if it can truly improve all of the students talent? We will most likely find out tonight, when they will log out of Sword Art Online to sleep for the evening.” asked Chisa on the phone.

“Unfortunately, that does not appear to be the case. It might be worse than you think it is. Just one question, are all the students in our school in SAO right now? I want you to check to see if that is the case, because I just got an email saying, that all the students in Hope Peak's are not coming back at all.” claimed the headmaster on the phone as he read more of the email over.

“Not coming back at all. You mean like their trapped in the game, and it's only the students from our school!?” says a surprised over the phone Chisa. 

“Yes, and it also says it includes all the reserves students too. I am going to call all the other teachers to check on their students. Can you do a check on all the ultimates here while this is going on?” asked the headmaster on the phone. “Also, there is one more thing it said on this email. It said, Please, do not remove the Nervegear off their heads! I do not want a bad publicity because if it. Okay Kayaba, if you think that you can kill some ultimates because it would be funny joke to do it, you are now at threat to humanity. That is all I say for now, until I know more.”

“I'm on it. I will report to you what we have that are not in the game, after checking every dorm room in the school.” says Chisa on the phone as she ran to the dorm rooms area in the school. **“Bobpop.”** After the hang up the phone, he next call another teacher. 

But while that is going on, at the same time in the game, in the Town of Beginning, in the Black Iron dungeon, in the admin room, there is a tall man in there, with an AI in the room with him. Just farther away, in the dungeon hallway still, two girls and a half black/half white panda bear waiting for the man to finish the game setup plan. There plan is going to change everything this man have planned very soon. But for now, they wait for him to finish.

In the room on the other hand is a grey hair olden avatar man with a starter sword and shield, a grey chestplate, muscular built, wearing a white shirt, grey pants, and a regular pair of medieval shoes. The man's name is Heathcliff. The AI beside him is K1-B0, or Kibo as he's known, Heathcliff's personal assistant. The logout option that was in the game has just been taken out from a select few, while he works off the little slab of rock in the room. That rock is actually a computer in the game. He put the final touches on the ultimates and reserves in the game. It was like he was a god, without having anyone there knowing he is there, other than his assistant of course. That was it feels like with his first part of plan now completed. 

The plan was the death game. But after seeing what the steering committee did with his game, its turned into take down the steering committee. It was put into place after he saw what the steering committee did with a human being and his game. While he would want a death game, he now sees it a foolish dream to have. But thanks to the committee after seeing his game is used for illegal experiments, he decides to take out said committee instead. It will have a somewhat death game, but it will still have the revival feature on to make sure that no one can really die in his game unless they remove the Nervegear off their heads. He also know it for the wise to not remove the Nervegear, for a grand total of 2342 students will die if it happens. Heathcliff feels it all the committee fault for ruining his original plan, which it was supposed to be a death game.

If the steering committee had not interfere with his game, he feels that it would have been a true death game. But because it was used for the Izuru Kamadera project, it feels like SAO can literally be anything else now. He just hope the ultimates and reserves are safe from the school of hell he sees Hope Peak's as. While everyone else not part of Hope Peak's will play the game for fun as he had designed. All he hoped for is the steering committee is out of Hope Peak's, he released the students, and everything will turn back to normal. Then he pretends his death game idea was just a myth and he had to deal with hackers to get them out. But right now, all he wants to do is relax for 20 mins, after he gets out the Admin room. He also wanted to see if Hope Peak's had made any news about SAO, before he initiate part 2 of his plan. 

After the AI and Heathcliff teleport away from the room with a corridor crystal, the three waiting in the hallway made their move. It only took them 20 seconds to get in the room. Just after they get in the room, the basement area goes back to operational order. One of the girls has long blonde hair, average height, black eyes with a pair of glasses, busty built, a black long dress, a leather breastplate, and a great pair of shoes. Her online name is JunkoE, and she is going to change the plans of this game. She first pick up the admins rights of the game of Sword Art Online, and her first order of business is to make the logout feature taken out of everyone else's hand permanently. It also means Kayaba will be stuck in the game too. At least she shows Kayaba some mercy, by letting him keep some of his GM powers in the game, but the rest is stolen from him. 

Then she pickup the video camera feature from the game, and along with on herself, put in one of the A.I. in the game. She placed it in Monokuma, a half black, half white small panda bear, the bear that is with the girls. It was created to be marketed for the Japanese side of the world. But it doesn't look like a panda you want to cuddle with in the middle of the night. It is a very dangerous looking panda that wants to kill you with it split down the middle look. Also has a very sinister smile on one side. JunkoE’s next move after that, was the removal of the revival option out of the game. Before she could continue on with the next part of her plan, an idea pop up in her head. She talked to the other girl in the room, who has dull green medium curly hair, yellow dull eyes, a one handed sword on her hand, a brown dress with a brown top to match, grey metal breastplate, and a mace on her back. That girl is Mukusa. 

“Mukusa, can you do me a favor? Can you get all of the Warriors of Hope ready to meet us at the Blackwood Inn, Town of Beginning at 5pm, you filthy animal.” claimed JunkoE. 

“Okay, just the Warrior of Hope party. Does that included the brown haired girl named Tonica.” says Mukusa in the same room as her. 

“Yes, get her too. Otherwise, what is the point if leave out the one member of that group that wants to help us.” says JunkoE with care as she passed over a teleportation crystal to her while the revival feature is removed from the game. 

“I know, but where their name in this game.” replied Mukusa as she caught the crystal with ease. 

“Here the list." claimed JunkoE as she pass virtual paper to her. "The first one on the list is Silica, she easy to find for someone like you. The rest of her classmates is also on that list. Make sure everyone in the list is there. Otherwise, none of the Warrior of Hope are coming in that hotel room. The whole party must be there to make sure that everyone is on the same page. No straglers.” While that was happening, she made the next game changing move in the game. JunkoE put in the class trials for those that got murder in the game of SAO. But she also put in if the blacken get free by not been caught in the trail, they can get out the game, at the cost of those who failed to solve the crime. **(A/N. Who here want to see if Kirito, Asuna, Leafa, Sachi, Keita, and others from SAO can solve Danganronpa crimes, in the middle of SAO. Also included in this fic, to see if Sayaka, Makoto, Kyouko, Chiaki, Hajime, and all the others Danganronpa character can survive SAO, at the same time they solve their type of crimes known from there franchise. That is the basic idea of this fic.)**

After that, JunkoE is ready to make plans for how the killing game of SAO will work. But while that is going on, a handsome young male avatar is moving through the western side of SAO marketplace. This handsome young man is Byakuya Togami, or B. Togami for his online name. The heir of the corporation Togami. He sports a purple shirt, grey chestplate, finest black silk pair of pants, royalty like shoes, a rapier, medium height, green eyes, and short clean cut blonde hair. He walks around like he ready to own the town, and make it the start of a brand new kingdom. He just want to check one more marketplace stall before he decide if want to buy the town outright.

_‘Fluent combat system. Properly stock items in the market. This game is perfect for me. My talent is even included correctly. Kayaba is a genius, and I will repay him back by buying his service to work under me for a game. It’ll be something he wouldn't forget.’ _thought B. Togami.__

____

__

As he checks the stall, the handsome young avatar come across a muscular avatar man in front of him. At once, he saw that this man would be a nobody, despite the muscular look. But before he can do anything, the man leave towards a back alleyway. He felt that it wasn't important anyways. **(A/N. It will be soon enough.)** B. Togami check the stall. He sees nothing important to him that need right now, but still check to be sure.

“What is it that you sell here?” asked the heir of a corporation company. 

“Why, it's the finest food you can feast your eyes on. The best in the house.” says a npc seller.

“Maybe another time.” claimed B. Togami as he leaves the npc stall towards the back alley. When he entered the back alley, he checks to see if the town is for sale. When it pop up it is, he feels that it was impossible to pass up, especially with him starting with more money in the game than anyone else that start off with. There will be a perfect purchase for someone like him. As he was ready to make his first in game purchase, which was to buy the whole town and rename it Togami, he sees the man from earlier in front of him disappear into a million of digital polygons.

_‘What just happened. Did I just see someone died?’_ thought the stunned handsome avatar. Then he checked to see what created it by looking at his menu. When the menu pops up at B. Togami face, what he sees when he looks at the logout feature shock him. The logout button was taken out of the game. This make think him it over for a while. He finally think of three questions and this what will be the start of one of Aincrad's better known investigators. 

_‘Why would a genius like Kayaba, not foresee the possibility of people dying in this game? Also, is the logout really gone for good? If all it takes to kill them is by removing a nervegear off their head, is it like what I have just witness just now?’_ though the recently surprised heir of a multi-billion dollar corporation. _‘It is worth investigating then because I got nothing better to do today. Unless Altus forces a mass logout to fix this bug. That only way I see it, if that is the case. Just I won't be able to attend any meetings in the real world for a while, but I will come out on top. Because I'm a Togami.’_

He move throughout the town as the thought finished in head, and check what the heir will need to solve the case. In the meanwhile, back in the real world, the news is now coming in the headmaster's office. He’s about to learn how many students that they have to teach tomorrow, if they have any left that is. 

“So Chisa, what is the news about the students we have for school tomorrow? Does hope's peak Academy have any student not in the game at all?” asked Jin Kirigiri on the phone with a Chisa, after finishing with another parent on the phone at a different line. 

“I only have found 2 in total so far, that are not in the game. The first one is out of town, and the other, you just need to hear for yourself.” replied Chisa on the other end of the phone. Then it gets put on speakerphone on her end to hear what she means.

“Link Start! Link Start! Link Start!” say the only student on the other end of the phone. 

“Is that… Gonta! And why is it sound like that all he is saying is Link Start?” asked in confusion headmaster on the phone. 

“It is, but let me handle it.” says Chisa on the phone. After that, the headmaster hear on the phone something interesting about Gonta. It will be something he will never forget for the rest of his days to come.

“Uhmm, Gonta. Can you please take off your Nervegear, you don't need it at this point? SAO cannot be log in at this time.” says Chisa on the phone.

“But why, Gonta want to see the new world? Gonta eyes must be opened to see the world for the first time?” asked Gonta as heard on the phone. “Gonta must see the new world to tell Gonta's family back at home how it is?” **(A/N If you don't know, his home is back out into the wilderness. They all animals only. Must make that clear now so you won't get confused later on.)**

“You will not need to do that at all. The world of SAO is not able to log in at the moment.” says Chisa on the phone. “Let get that Nervegear off your head and help me find any other students that are not in SAO.” After that is where's the struggle to get the nervegear off Gonta head begins.

“Gonta can't get Nervegear off of Gonta's head.” exclaimed the one that struggling with the Nervegear of his head on the other end of the phone. 

“This Nervegear is not even plugged in. How are you supposed to see SAO, if it not hooked up to your computer?” asked Chisa from her end on the phone.

“Ohhh. What about the others students then, are there any others like him, Chisa?” asked Jin with a what the f#$@ look on his face.

“The other student I know at this moment is Rantaro. He is currently out of town and the country trying looking for his sisters, if I remember correctly.” exclaimed the teacher on the other end of the phone. “Also, just a heads up, one of our reserves students died just a moment ago. Got a text message about that just before you call again. You are also needed for a press conference while I take care of this N-erv-egea-r off h-is h-e-ad.” 

“You are sure you can get the Nervegear off his head?” asked the headmaster as he gets ready to move to the press conference room soon.

“Yes I can.” answered Chisa on phone. “There is noth-” **“Bobop.”** The phone hang up. But Jin is getting more focus to tackle the press conference, metaphorically speaking. The man travel down a short hallway, a set of stairs and down through a large room, another hallway, and finally into the pressroom conference. This what the former ultimate game designer will be watching for a while on his virtual TV. 

Jin before entering the pressroom, took a deep breath. Then after calming down, he moves into the room and into the table in front of him. Cameras are round the table a few meters back with reporter in the room ready to ask questions to the headmaster. Jin begins with a sad statement know what they are going to ask him.

“Hello everyone, and before I can take any questions, I have some unfortunate news to report today. Nearly all our students are trapped inside of the game Sword Art Online, or SAO as it known of right now, with no way out for them at this time. It is possible to lose all of them, and only them. After this press conference is over, I will be calling Kayaba about this and want to know what type of game that he playing? Now what are your questions.” asked the headmaster of Hope Peak’s Academy on a tv camera. As it being watched by Heathcliff himself in SAO, but away from pertaining eyes in a third floor hotel room.

_'Yes Jin, what is my game that I am playing? It quite simple really, all I want is the stupid committee from Hope Peak's Academy to be gone forever.’_ thought Heathcliff while watching the news. _‘If they allow operations that can kill the personality of a human being, and for what, to make the ultimate talented human being. It made what I try to do look like a simple campfire. Try to make the ultimate human by using my game to do it, that how Nero burned all of Rome, you fools. It quite sad that my death game won't come true because of those idiots. Because of them, I hope the committee is gone, so something like that won't happen again. Plus, I can chalk up the death game idea as a dumb man fantasy, nothing more.’_

“Ummm, first question sir, is it true that only students at Hope Peak's Academy?” asked a reporter to the headmaster on camera.

“Yes, that is all the info I know of right now.” explained the headmaster on camera.

“Is it true only a student from your school had died?” asked another reporter. 

“Yes, that is also true as of right now.” replied the headmaster. 

_‘Of course. Someone did not herald the warning fast enough. If I recall correctly, it would most likely be a reserve student. That should never happen, but that one is out of my hands.’_ thought the man looked at the screen that has the headmaster as he drinks some virtual water. 

“Then, what do you say about another death that occurred in Canada, just a moment ago?” asked the next reporter to the headmaster. It made Heathcliff really scared when heard that over the camera, as he spit out the water that was in his mouth.

_‘What, how? What the f#%$ is going on, why did it happen, and how is that done? Even though I recall that only in the room that could do something like this is I and my assistant Kibo. So, how did went from just Hope Peak Academy, to literally the world in a span of 20 minutes. How is the first question that must be answered. Then the others after that. But first, I need KIBO here right now.’_ thought the now scared with a hint of angry for his live Heathcliff. 

Then after he calmed himself down, and no longer focus on the TV that on his menu, he moves his hand on the menu to calling KIBO over to his room. Like he want him here this very minute, but know he will probably be waiting for up to 10 minutes for KIBO to get here. While waiting for the AI, he check to if he can logout. Heathcliff can see that he cannot logout, and immediately think of what can done. But it only took the AI 2 minutes to get to his hotel room.

As soon KIBO can in, Heathcliff signal him to sit down on a chair in the room. After sitting down, Heathcliff tells KIBO what will change his life, and many other AI though KIBO own words through his journey in SAO for years to come.

“My personal assistant KIBO, I got some important news for you. **I need you to do things on your own.** If you stay around me, I would die very easily in here.” says Heathcliff. “Also, if you stay around me, and they somehow know my identity, they will attack you too. This is something I cannot afford for someone like you. Other than Yui and Strea that Chihiro put in from that Neo World Program that was built by his programming skills, you are the most advanced AI in this game. One more thing, we all not get out of this game, because the logout feature is permentally gone. That means Altus cannot help us at all. So, this what I want you to do. Just help the players in the game, begin tomorrow. They will need it, because I don't believe they will get out of this game, if you don't help them at all.”

“But what about you, sir. What are you going to do?” asked KIBO.

“I am going to lay low for a while. Then, when I find my answer, I will do what I can do to help out everyone that still here in this game!” proclaimed the only man in the room. “But there is one more thing I want you to do. Try to get as many of the other AI in the game to help all the players out as much as you can. You are a level 5 AI, the highest advance AI in the game that blurs the lines between virtual and reality in this game for the players. So can Yui and Strea if they come out. But if not, you are the only one. Because you can do menus like the players can in this game. Also the same is stuff like cursors on there heads and others things that the same like a player. You can even attend to things that other AI cannot do, which is doing something like attend quests like a player. But if anything happen tonight, and it make the game too scary somehow, you can be there to help out, unlike most AI. I can tell something is going to be different, because of what happened recently.”

“What happened that you believe it would be different, Master Kayaba?” asked KIBO. 

“First off, please don't say Kayaba and Master again. This is very important not to say those words because someone died in this game, and it not from Japan. It from Canada, and now my name is most like be anonymous with killers like Genocider Jack. That is great. Just my luck indeed.” says a very disappointed man. “Also important, I will figure out who done this. I want to have my name cleared, but until that point comes, please don't say Kayaba at all. That is very important for my and your survival in this game. Unless they make me a villain, which at that point, do what the hell you want about the Kayaba name, until the real truth come out.”

“If they make you a villain, what do I do? Do I keep the real info about you away from everyone until it right to have it out in the open?” asked Kibo one last time.

“Yes, keep that info away from everyone until the 100th floor, if possible. It can not come out until then, even if I die in the process and that would take a miracle for me to die before then. And you are welcome to treat my name Kayaba as a villain name, just not my current name Heathcliff. Major important. You got that, Kibo.” says a now relieved man on his bed.

“I-I-I got it sir.” replied Kibo.

“Now that you got it, go. Ohhhhh, one more thing. Don't tell everyone in the game about this right now, that everyone in this game are trapped. Wait until whoever behind this make their move first. I want to know who done this.” exclaimed Heathcliff before finally dismissed the AI to his duty.

After the AI left the room, Heathcliff look out of the window one last time for the day for a little bit of time. Them he moved out of the room as outside of the hotel itself moved that handsome young man earlier in the story. He moved around to see what could be possible for him to do in this game currently. Lead by his business instincts, he heads to the eastern marketplace in SAO.

When he gets there, the business man just saw someone suplex another to the ground. While a blonde hair girl try and fail to stop said suplexing. Togami dismiss this a common folk antics, and as something to avoid at all. It is something that he will never do, for it not the Togami way. It also how the oldest member of his family got banished from the Togami heir completion.

But what's important right now is to see what would make the most money. That when everyone else will try to get items as fast as they can. By knowing this knowledge in advance, he can get the items before everyone know what hit them at all. It also work for him on his investigation. It would allow him to see who is the mastermind much easier, because if people buy from him, he more likely know that person who buy from him would less likely to be the mastermind. But it is not foolproof and he knows it. They could only need him once and that's it. It had to be constant get items from him to know that they are not the mastermind. The only other way it not them is if they died in the game. And see someone die like what happen to earlier, if it true on his end, that strong chance many of them don't know that fact right now. Plus, if everyone would need these items, he would make a profit out of it during the process. 

When he looks at potions prices and crystal prices in the game, and seeing how low they are, it looks like these are the major product to make a lot of money out of this game. But, he see one more person in the game with him, at the same marketplace as him while looking at said prices. 

This person is a medium built, above average height, long silk green hair, blue eyes, dressed in more practical clothing for it time, armed with a rapier, and grey breastplate on her chest area. It is his sister, an older one only by one year, and it the ultimate Secretary for every major company all over the world. Her real name is Shinobu Togami, her online name is S. Togami. See that she here, who better to have organize all the things to make money in SAO, other than himself of course, is her. It is something he would rather have on his side, even it would be difficult to do. Because of the heir completion, it end with Byakuya Togami as the winner of that said completion. Not something that makes them good friends or good siblings any time soon. Better get her on his side now than later. Especially with the info he knows, she will comply sooner rather than later.

“I see that I am not alone in this game after all.” says B. Togami.

“Ohhh, it is Byakuya Togami, my favorite half-siblings to see in this game.” sarcasm replied S. Togami. “Also the one who like to brag for making $40 US billions in one day, in the stock market, on Wall Street, in New York City.”

“That is a mute point compare to what I learned just recently.” claimed B. Togami. “But before I can tell you, I want you to come with me, away from prying eyes.”

“And what would that be. What is that you feel it should be away from others?” asked S. Togami with a sense of curiosity.

“Just come, I will tell you in this alley, in private.” quietly speaking B. Togami as he motions her to follow him in an alleyway behind him. “If everyone knows, it would create unnecessary terror. Plus it would not be good for business people like you and I. As of right now, this should be done in private conversations only.” 

“But why?” quietly asked Shinobu as she followed her brother. “Why does it have to private? Is it possible Argo know about this?”

_ “No, because if Argo know, she would put the info out by now.”_ whispered replied the heir of a corporation to his sister as they made into said alleyway. _“Plus if everyone knows, none of the potions and crystals would be left available right now if they did."_

“But why do need my help? Is just to use me and Argo again, just like last time!” claims a clearly not buying it Shinobu Togami. Byakuya Togami is not liking what he hears. She continues. “You made a big claim to help me in the heir competition, only to make $40 US billions and set me up to take a fall. How thought of you. Plus from what I learn from my classmate Argo, you used her too, at the same time. I can’t stand people like you. I will no-”

“What if I told you that I saw someone disappear without using the logout feature in the game. What do you say to that tidbit?” asked a serious B. Togami stopping his sister from speaking. “Just look at the logout feature on your menu and tell me what I should do. I will wait for your answer.”

Shinobu can not believe what she heard. She begins to look at her menu, more to prove her half-brother wrong. It not like the logout button is out of commission. But after looking at her menu and see her half-brother is right, she began to wonder what is going on while having panic began to show on her face. But after taking a quick breath of virtual air, Shinobu begins to calm down.

“Now I see we cannot get out, I can see why you need the Ultimate Secretary at your side. But I got two proposition for you before I accept anything coming from you!” exclaims the Secretary as see what she needs to do.

“I am ready for anything you throw at me, so ask away. At least is better than anything that one girl named Asuna can do. She depends on her mother for her whole live.” says a very confident business heir.

“It was not called for, but still a good point nonetheless.” says the avatar known as Shinobu. “Here are my propositions. The first one is that you recognize me as your successor, if you die without having an heir coming after you. In a will while here nonetheless. I will never let anyone else to try to take that from me if it happens at all. I don’t trust the rest of the family at all, and that coming from the one that keeps all the Togami’s together. The second one is more a personal one. Never ever set me up to take a fall for anything at all while we are in the game, & that if we not forceful logout of course. If you can do that, I will not hate you entirely, but it cannot change what happen before this point. Are we clear?”

“If that all you offer, I can gladly do it.” claimed the handsome young man. Then he makes the first move to control the situation. These are his next words. “Now it time to get down to business. We need to get every potions and crystals in this town. If not, everyone else will pick them up and make a profit will be gone. Plus by picking these items up, it makes it easier to find who is responsible for doing this to the Togami’s.”

“Why potions and crystals?” asked Shinobu. “Would it be easier if it was armors and weapons. That most likely what get used more.”

“While that make sense, they won't last longer than potions and crystals. Plus, people will lose some health, and a potion or crystal will more likely be used than armor and weapons. And lastly, it make whoever trap us have to go through the Togami’s to get anything they need. Any more questions.”

“Not at all.” replied Shinobu Togami.

“Good, now let go. We got some money to make while we have the chance.” says Byakuya Togami as he ready to make him move. Shinobu move not far behind. This will mark the start of a businessman and investigator, with his secretary at his side, that will later be known as the start of the Togami's Detective Guild. This guild will also be part of the frontlines later on.

**2 Hours later. At Aincrad western most hotel, 2nd floor room 214.**

“...and that's why you are the best, big sis Junko.” says a medium height, regular built body, brown long hair, black eyes girl avatar armed with a spear on her hand, a metal breastplate starter set, a regular dress for the medievals times, and a fine set of shoes. She is Tonica, aka Monica Towa, the heiress of the Towa Group. “Everyone in our group is going to do there parts to spread despair thought out Aincrad. But just to make sure it goes off without a hitch, who should I look out for in our group that won’t do that?” 

“The only one I would look out if I were you, is your friend Silica. The rest of your friends are already under despair, and that before SAO even began, but it looks like Silica is holding out on your group of friends. She showed the most hope in your group of friends, and if she doesn't turn into despair soon, she will ruin everything you plan for, greatest little sis Monica.” JunkoE tells Towica with a sense of care compared to most people in her life. “You are all the same age. It like eleven years old, correct.”

“Yes we are.” answered with pride Towica. “But you know that already, Junko-senpai. Is everyone else here for the big meeting?”

“Soon, Towica, soon. And it looks like we won’t be waiting much longer.” exclaimed a happy Junko as she looked out of the window of the hotel room. She see first a boy coming to the hotel. Then one girl coming along right after, then a boy and JunkoE sister Mukusa. Then finally the last two people she need for JunkoE meeting in SAO have arrived. It is a boy and a girl going into the hotel. 

Soon all but Mukusa arrive in the hotel room. Mukusa is standing outside to make sure that no one can interfere with this meeting.

Inside the room with Tonica and JunkoE are Silica, Shinsa, The_Beast!, Utsok0, and The_Priest?, as they gather around JunkoE to hear what she has to say. Begin from the left, in a circle, Silica is sitting close to Shinsa, who sit next to Tonica, with JunkoE next to her right in the middle, with The_Priest? right next to her, who has Utsok0 right next to him, and finally, The_Beast! at the end of the sitting, but somewhat close to Silica.

“So how is everyone, enjoy my gift to you.” says JunkoE with a look like 100% senserce joy, even though it is faked.

“I’m loving it, Junko-senpai!” exclaimed the little japanese girl avatar with a dagger in her right hand. Her name is Silica. She is wearing a yellow dress shirt, a small black skirt, short aqua hair, brown eyes, medium height, regular female body, a grey breastplate armor, and plain shoes.

“Thank you, Junko-senpai!” says the rest of the group. As in the group is a tall boy with glasses and straight hair, a medium height boy without glasses, but spiky hair, and small boy with curly hair and a molecule along with a girl with average height, twintails, and curly hair. “We really love it.” 

“It even made Monica can walk with us like a normal kid for once!” exclaimed Shinsa, the boy with spiky hair. 

“Your too kind, Shinsa.” says Tonica with Silica getting jealous look at Tonica way. “How can I repay you for that nice comment. I know, how about a kiss in the real world. It would be so nice to have real one instead of a virtual one. Would you agree.”

“Yes I do.” claimed Shinsa as he was in a trance like state from the previous comment. “All I have to do is log out to give you a kiss. It shall be done.” Shinsa after that bring up the menu to logout. As Shinsa looked at his menu, he sees the horror on menu in front of his face. He cannot logout and begins to panic. Silica is also begin to panic as she sees Shinsa menu too.

The rest in the room look at the 2 with a confused look, not knowing what is happening in front of them. But soon, they look at their menus and have the same thing overcame them. Accepted Towica, for she knows they won’t log out because of advanced knowledge coming from JunkoE, and JunkoE herself, for she the one who put in the no logout part in place, even though their facial expressions look like the others in the room.

“What are we to do?” all the Warrior of Hope said scared out of their minds. “How are we to do our paradise in Towa City now? We can’t get out, to free all the children from those horrible adults that ruin all our lives?”

“That looks like it a bug in the system.” says JunkoE as she looks like she got a plan for the Warrior of Hope. “I think Atlus would not let this stand at all. But if this stay the way it is, what does this group do. Like how do we get anything done here? Ah ha, I got it. I know of one thing and one thing only, barring from a massive logout from game developers, we start our little paradise right here, as a warmup to the real thing. To practice it up before we all get out on Towa City, but I suspect we will all get a massive logout from this game. There is no way that it won’t happen at all.” (A/N That a lie.)

“Yeah! JunkoE is awesome!” exclaimed The_Beast! under the one boy with the molecule. “I so want to do that practice run here! And I will lead us all the way to the end!”

“If you do anything wrong, I will tell Tonica on you.” says Shinsa. “Even if she can move freely here, we cannot disappoint her while we are here. Understand.”

“Yes, the one that goes by the rules second in command.” says a dejected The_Beast!. But then something pop in his head and he ask these questions. “But what about The_Priest? What can he do here if there is no magic?”

“I will be most likely be useless and ugly as I’m always have.” says the last boy in the room known as The_Priest. “I would probably hold everyone back. Please, don’t worry about me.”

“You can’t say that. You are beautiful on the inside.” says the twintails girl known as Utsok0. “We will always need another fighter on our group. Plus, you are the one who save us all when we need the most. It would be like that time in-”

“-second grade, when you got that no good bully out of Little Hope Peak's Academy.” completing the sentence from Utsok0 says Silica. “Or like that time you save me from those phony agents that try to traffic me as a slave.” **(A/N This is not your normal Silica from SAO. She is still around, but have seen more crazy stuff happen to her before SAO, even if she still goes through the normal SAO plot parts she is in.)**

“I know you all want to tell stories, but we must get back to the picture here!” explained Tonica. “Like what do we do here, create our little society, help out those who are left behind, or do boths of the things?” (A/N All to create more despair in SAO.)

“Help those who are left behind and create our little society are all possible, but what if we lead the frontlines. If we do, we must move fast. Otherwise, every other player in this game would dictated how this will go. And I think we can do all 3.” explained JunkoE. “But that is what I think. You choose what this group should do, The_Beast!!”

“I think this group should do, is all 3!” yell The_Beast!. “As the leader of the group, they our decision!”

“As the one in Second in command, I don’t agree at all. We got to do one thing, so we don’t lose focus.” exclaimed Shinsa. “If we do all 3, we lose focus in a week. And despite if we not logout by then. We can be log out and have nothing to show for it.”

“But Shinsa-kun, if we don’t do all 3, no one would want to help us when we need the most.” explained Silica. “We got lucky Junko came and helped us out last time. The world doesn’t have enough people like her. We need more people like her around.”

“Ahhhh, thank you Silica!” a happy JunkoE happily taking the compliment. “That so sweet of you. Just like who you are, a very sweet girl to have.” Silica blush under that compliment coming back to her.

“But Shinsa is right, if we do one thing, we can do it better than everyone else.” says Utsok0. “We can do all 3, but we won’t master any of those things.”

“I am scared that we are going to fight again.” Tonica claims as she begins to get scared. She begins to cry. “I just don’t want any fighting in here.”

“We sorry Monica.” explain the Warriors of Hope group, which includes Silica, as they move towards Tonica. “Sorry, we mean Tonica.”

As they comfort Tonica from tears, JunkoE move to the door. Her movement go around the group as not to disturb them. She wants to make sure her sister is still at the door. Mukusa is still at the door. JunkoE want to tell her what to do while in the game.

**‘'Knock, Knock.’** _‘What is it?’_ whisper Mukusa on the other side of the door. 

_‘Ummm, Mukusa, I want to do something for me after the announcement of this game is done.’_ whisper back JunkoE to Mukusa. 

_‘Like kill someone in the game after it announced to get it started.’_ whispered back Mukusa. 

_‘Not like that all, not right away. I still want you to kill someone eventually, but for now, I want you to created the Remnants of Despair group instead.’_ whisper JunkoE. _‘Can you do it.’_

_‘Yes, it can be done.’_ whisper back Mukusa. _‘Anything else.’_

_‘Nothing else and that is all. Bye for now.’_ whisper back JunkoE before she moved back to the group in the room. Then JunokE move back in to the group in front of her. Tonica is now not crying and feeling better. JunkoE asked this question “So what is the Warriors of Hope decisions?” 

“We decided to do all 3, but we must have all the tools needed to survive for us to pull it off.” explained The_Priest?. “That is the plan.”

“Good think, get everything your group need to survive. And remember, this group must get everything they need to survive this world. Even if we logout, be prepared anyway. If we don't, it most likely others would take the lead and dictated what going on. That some we cannot have at all.” says a serious JunkoE. “And with that out of the way, everyone is dismissed.”

After that, the group in the hotel room move out. But while that happened, this is what was happening out on the mountain range of Aincrad first floor just before the real game began.

“And that it for the music video. Hope you enjoy the show later tonight.” happily says Sa1zon0 on the camera, surround with her fellow idols and two of her fans/friends in the game. (End recording.)

Player in SAO: 900,000  
Death total: 2 confirmed, rest unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen to all in the game, now that the entrapment SAO death and killing game begin? Also, will Silica make it out to become a beacon of hope, or falling into despair? Can Kibo change anything? These are question to find out next time on Aincrad of Swords and Despair.
> 
> I got to come out with this, I apologize for taking too long for this chapter to come out. But it is finally done and here. If there is anything I can improve on this chapter and previous ones, let me know. Because I have to add one to two more paragraph on the previous chapter and that is music on the fight scene. Also, if I need to improve this chapter at the first Kayaba part, let me know. That part was driving my nuts. If you are okay with it, like I said, let me know. I will do if you are okay with it. 
> 
> Also, one thing I need to say before I go to explain the reasons this too long, I got to say thank you to my editor. Thank you Joker for both that last part and the math of survivors on the Ultimates. Because of that, I will not kill off his OC, because that is a big help. There is also now a survivor count for the Ultimates is 59, instead of my ideal 40 and it turn out to be 36. Because if I did by killing 3 per chapter arc, barring from the last chapter arc being Junko only, I would only be left with 36. Not let that happen with only 4 short. So again to my editor, thank you.
> 
> And now for the reasons it took as long as it is. The first one is getting writer block on January 20th. Then when that was trying to overcome that, see Vic getting deflamation by his former friends on twitter happen. As see this happen to someone who did not deserve what happen to him, I could not stand by and do nothing. On January 29, 2019 I made the decision to be part of something, and that decision is to be part of IstandWithVic. It is something I am proud of on my end of things. As for the readers who read this, I will not force any choice on you. You can choice what you want to do, as I believe in the freedom of choice. There is one more reason to explain before this is done. 
> 
> I also working on another fanfic, but it is different in a way that is taking V3 killing game, and make all in the game survive, but with the original cast in the game only. I have different OC's on there, but they are not in the V3 game. They are like watchers of this V3 game, but they will still work out a way to stop the killing game that going on V3. The fanfic is called The V3 Miracle. I also got V3 just recently, so I'm see what going there, and see what I can work with. That the plan for V3 Miracle, but I hope for that fic, I get that chapter up in a month or two, maybe 3 months from now. I'm editing it by myself on that one. So that will take a little bit longer because of that. Hope to see you in either fics, they are the only ones I will be working on. 
> 
> As for the next chapter of this fic, I will get to work on soon, after relaxing the first night just to recharge. I also something to say for this fic, an open SYOC for your characters open up while waiting for this fic pop up. It is open because I know I cannot fill all the Ultimates that are in this Hope Peak's Academy. Thank Kayaba for this Hope Peak's to have more students in the halls of the schools before this incident. But there are no Kirito, Asuna, Sachi, Keita, and the rest of the Moonlit Blacks Cats in the school. Silica is the only one as part of the Little Hope Peak's elementary school. The rest that are under 20 years old are part of the school as you know it. Just no Shino, Yukki, or other that came around during season 2 of SAO. They will come up later still in the story though, just not in this game. Some are in different area of the school, like Lizbeth is a reserve student. As for the other 2, Klein is in collage still, and Andrew Gills Miller is still a businessman. They are part of the over 20 years old crowd. Also one more thing, enjoy your time, and wish all my readers the best still. You are just important as the guy writing this fic. Thank you all. This is Swordyoshi out. 
> 
> P.S. I forget one thing. Just this reminder, and it's this. All of SAO character are own by Aniplex, A1 pictures, Reki Kawahara, and Yen Press, while Dangaonronpa is own by Spike Chunsoft, NIS America, and Kotaka, and all OC are own by there respective owners. Yoshi Kunno is own by EJElecFlameTails, Asuga Mokuzai is own by Swordyoshi (me), and Tatsumi Shimamura is own by The Joker. 
> 
> P.S.S. One more update. I have twitter and discord now. Got my twitter account reactive couple months ago, and just open up discord. For discord, just look up Swordyoshi Live, and on twitter, look up Swordyoshi @Drag0nbr0ny0sh1. I open up more communications devices if you want to talk about any of my fanfics or others things that interest you. And now, back to work on the fics again.


End file.
